As the Years Went on
by XxMurdocIsGodxX
Summary: Kyle's parents have been keeping a secret from him, he has a twin sister. When they get custody of their daughter again, things go not so great. She was exposed to violence in her other "parents" house, and is using that violence passed on to her in South Park. Will Kyle be able to save his sister before she loses it and gets killed?
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BEEEEECK. Well, in case any of you that have read my fanfics before, you might've noticed how short they were. THAT'S because whenever I'm writing them, I'm usually thinking "holy shit this is gonna be so long" but when I look back at it it's the shortest thing ever. I have no idea what so ever if that's a good excuse, but it's a reason... right? I dunno, let's get this fanfic started! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Kyle's parents have been keeping a secret from him, he has a twin sister. When they get custody of their daughter again, things go not so great. She was exposed to violence in her other "parents" house, and is using that violence passed on to her in South Park. Will Kyle be able to save his sister before she loses it and gets killed?**

**WARNING: This story contains foul language, and all the other stuff adult shows have. ((It's only the first chapter, I haven't even started writing the acual story yet, so.. glob knows what I'm gonna think of.))**

"And that kids, is why queers can't give birth." Mr. Garrison wrapped up.

None of the kids really payed attention. Mostly whenever Garrison gave lectures, it was either whispering, daydreaming, or cringing and thinking about how wrong they sounded.

All of a sudden... they were interuppted by a "beep" on the intercom.

"Uh, Kyle Broflovski to the counseling office, Kyle Broflovski to the counseling office. Thank you, mmmkay."

"Ooooooh, the jew's in trouble!" Cartman mocked.

"Shutup fat-ass, at least it's not the principal's office." Kyle said as a comeback.

The boy walked out of the room, over to the counseler's office. He hasen't done anything bad for a while, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal, whatever it was.

He walked through the door, and saw Mr. Mackey, the school counseler, and... his parents?

"What's going on?" Kyle asked.

Mr Mackey spoke, "Mmmkay, go ahead and take a seat."

Kyle sat down akwardly, wanting an answer to what this is all about. His parents walked next to him.

"Well, Kyle, your mother and I have been hiding a secret from you for a while now-" Kyle's dad, Gerald, said.

"Okay... so why are you telling me here?" Kyle replied.

"Well, you see, you... you, oh my god..." His mother, Sheila, struggled to say, then breaking down in tears.

"You have a twin sister." His dad told him, while comforting his mother.

"Wait.. what?!" Kyle said, shocked at the news. "Why are just telling me now?!"

Tears rose in his eyes.

"Her name's Ariel. She was kidnapped a couple of days after you guys were born. It was the hardest thing to try to keep from you finding out. They figured out who the kidnapper was last week, and, well, if she's ready, this Friday she's coming back to her real home. We just thought it would be the right time to tell you once you got to your age right now." Gerald explained.

"Oh. My. God." Kyle said.

His voice was shaky and raspy. He prevented himself from breaking down. He didn't know either to be happy, angry, upset, he was just confused.

"What would happen if we don't get her home?" Kyle asked.

"Let's hope it won't come to that." Gerald responded.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kyle was able to go home after they told him, so he could calm down. As soon as school was over for the day, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny came to his door, and knocked.

Kyle opened the door, his face looking pale as ever like he just saw a ghost, tearstreaked, and his heart pounding rapidly.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Stan asked.

"I-I have a sister... a twin sister." Kyle said.

Cartman's eyes went wide up. "What?! ANOTHER JEW IN THIS TOWN?! Yeah, this is exactly what we need! Another Jew related to Kahl to mess us up! Where is she! I'm gonna beat the living shit out of both of you duplica-"

"Dude, calm the fuck down!" Kenny yelled, while him and Stan were holding him back.

"We're gonna meet her this Friday and she's gonna start living here." Kyle said.

"What's her name?" Stan asked.

"Ariel. Her middle name's Judith. I don't know what she looks like yet, but I'm no doubt gonna see her Friday." Kyle said.

"Does your brother know?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, my mom and dad just told him. He's excited, but I'm just nervous."

They just looked at him.

"I mean, I'm happy I have a sister and all but.."

"But what?" Stan said.

"I don't what she's like. What if she's really naive or depressed or... I don't know. Anything girls are like."

"She's probably cool. Dude, you should have nothing to worry about." Stan tried to reassure him.

"I kinda do. I'm not even 99.9% sure if she'll even come home. Who knows what she's doing right now." Kyle responded.

"Ok, ok, I can do this." Cartman breathed. "If she messes up ONE time, for the biggest or smallest thing, I **will **make sure she's out of this town."

"And you **better **not rip on her or I'll kill you." Kyle said, angrily.

"Eh, whatever." Cartman said walking away.

"Are you gonna be at school the next three days?" Stan asked Kyle.

"I don't know, but I know I'm not gonna be here Friday." He told him.

Stan and Kenny had worried looks on their faces.

"We're gonna go, ya sure you'll be fine?" Stan said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kyle said.

"See ya." Kenny said, and him and Stan walked away.

Kyle sighed and closed the door.

He went upstairs, walked to his bedroom, and layed on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling, and said, "Ariel, you're gonna be OK."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**And there's chapter one! THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I WROTE FOR ANY OF MY STORIEEEEEESAH. I'll try to update everyday or every other day. Please review and leave suggestions if you have any! \(^-^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okies, before we start, I'm gonna start responding to reviews up here!**

**NOTE: This might be a bit short, I'm kinda running low on ideas on this part.**

**xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelxX: **First off, I LOVE YOUR USERNAME. =^U^= And you're just gonna have to wait and see! \(^-^)/

**Mollanise: **Thenks yous. c:

**Ok, let's get started! ^3^**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_~3 days later~_

It's Friday, and in less than an hour, Kyle's gonna meet his twin sister.

Like anyone probably would be before someone in their family came back after years, he was nervous. He kept on asking himself questions.

_What is she like? _

_What does she look like? _

_Will she know who we are? _

He was in the car with his mom, dad, and brother Ike, driving to pick her up. When they finally reached the airport, the four walked in, checked themselves in, and stood inside waiting.

Kyle was told to hold up a sign saying 'Welcome home, Ariel!' definantly not cheesy at all.

"Hold the sign up higher so she can find us!" His mom commanded him.

In just two minutes, a little girl walked towards their direction.

She had brown wavy hair, a pink hairband, a yellow sweater with Pikachu from Pokemon on it, a pink shirt, white socks, and black flats. But also a bruise on her right cheeck, and left leg. She carried a blue suitcase with god knows what in it.

"Holy shit, dude." Kyle said. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh my god, my baby!" Sheila ran up and hugged her.

Ariel didn't say anything or do anything. She just kept quiet.

Gerald followed along and hugged Ariel as well, still no response.

But then, Ariel's face changed. She looked confused.

The place looked familiar.

"We're your parents, Ariel. You came home. Your actually home." Gerald said.

"Oh, sweet." Ariel responded akwardly.

Did they even _tell _her she's coming here?

"This is your twin brother, Kyle, and that's your adoptive Canadian brother, Ike." Sheila told her.

"Uh, hey..." Kyle said, holding his little brothers hand, unsure of what she thought of them.

"Hi." Ariel responded. She forced a tiny smile, trying not to make the situation more akward than it already was.

_I'm related to them? _She thought.

Her old home was never this cool to her. All she usually saw was the guy she was with throwing stuff at the walls, or if not, at her. And including yelling at her, telling her to "shutup" whenever she tried to speak. She thought it was normal to do the stuff he did. Ariel wasen't used to these kinds of families.

And she would make sure she wouldn't get used to it.

Somehow. No matter how long it takes.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After about thirty minutes of non-stop talking to her, they finally got in the car to take her home. She was sitting in between Kyle and Ike.

"So, uh, do you like 'Terrance and Philip?'" Kyle asked her.

"Never heard of em'."

"Favorite song?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me or something?" She asked Kyle.

"No? We're kinda related, just trying to get to know you." He told her.

They sat there silentley for a couple seconds.

"Did you know you're jewish?" Kyle asked Ariel.

"I'm what now?"

"Jewish..."

Her mind rewinded on everything her kidnapper told her.

_YOU JEW. _

_SHUT YOUR MOUTH FUCKING JEW._

_DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU, YOU JEW._

"Is that some kind of insult?!" Ariel asked him furiously.

"Ariel, you're a part of the Jewish heritage. It means you don't worship God, or celebrate Christmas. You celebrate Hanuka instead." Gerald informed her.

"Oh, shit..." she told herself.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing... nothing." Ariel responded.

She knew it was gonna be hard getting used to this town. And she's gonna have to pull through it somehow.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Once they had dinner, Ariel went up to her and Kyle's room, and sat down on her bed. She sighed.

"I'm obviously gonna sleep here, ain't I...?" She asked herself.

"In this room, yeah." Kyle told her. Ariel looked up.

"Oh, ok..." Ariel said.

She and him had their pyjama's on already, and she layed down. Kyle looked at her white Green Day shirt and saw light red on it. Definantly didn't look like a design on the shirt.

"Is... is that blood on your shirt?" Kyle asked.

"Long story." Ariel said.

Kyle looked at her.

"Just problems from back then." She told him.

He didn't want to get more involved, but he was worried, and sat beside her.

"You gonna be okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Ariel answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Miles. I'll be fine."

"My names Kyle.."

"Right, right. Cool.

"'Night." Kyle said. He walked over to the light, turned it off, and went to his bed and slept.

She waited about 10 minutes until Kyle was sound asleep, and she walked out of the door to the bathroom.

Ariel looked at herself in the mirror.

She took a deep breath, and said, "This stupid place. I could break it down if I had the chance."

Ariel pulled up her shirt and looked at the scar on her hip.

"How the hell did he notice that?!" She put some wet toilet-paper on it, and held her hand against it.

"This isn't a normal place. I know more stuff about this town than anybody. There's a secret nobody knows. Then knowing there's gonna be more dicks at school, makes it worse. Probably gonna have to meet his group and all that shit. I'll make sure they're not gonna know. I'll make sure I get rid of at least one of them. I'll make sure this town won't be existing once I'm through with it." She said to herself, proudly.

"I'll do it for them."

With that, Ariel walked out of the bathroom, and went to her room.

She layed down and stared at the ceiling, until she fell asleep.

The next day, Ariel would make sure she's out.

Along with everyone else.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Ok, chapter two= complete.** **The reason this chapter was so short and crappy to me is that I was thinking about adding her meeting everyone in the school and her reactions and stuff so much, I didn't even think about this part. xD So, again, reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated.**

**Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK MOFO. ^U^ Okies, let's respond to the reviews.**

**xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx: YUS I LOVE PIERCE THE VEIL. cx And thanks! ^^ And she WILL ((oops, hope I didn't give to much away,)) just give it time. c;**

**Mollanise: Wait no more! [x**

**Side note: I might re-organize to stuff from chapter 2 because I felt like it was a little too rushed, so look out for that. =^3^=**

**Okay, let's get onto the story! **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The next day, Kyle wanted to introduce Ariel to Stan and Kenny. He wanted to wait a bit before he introduced her to Cartman, knowing how he usually is.

But when Kyle and Ariel opened the door, Cartman was already there. With angry eyes, and panting like he was about to lose it.

"What the hell are you do-"

"Is that her?" Cartman asked.

"Uh, no." Kyle responded. Cartman could tell he was lying.

Ariel looked at Kyle.

"Do you know this kid?" she asked.

"Look, I-"

"What does he want from me." Ariel interuppted. She was now looking at Cartman, looking like she was about to aim for his direction.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT. FOR YOU TO GET OUTTA HERE." Cartman yelled. "It's already bad enough that we have Kahl hangin' around here, let's just bring in his minion! PRAY FOR THE APOCOLYPSE, BECAUSE WE AIN'T GONNA HAVE IT."

Ariel then got furious, She pulled up her grey sweater sleeves and ran twoards Cartman.

"GET OFFA ME, BUTTHOLE." Cartman pleaded, yelling while she punched his face. He tried to fight back, but she had a tightened up grip on him.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?!" Ariel yelled back.

"Ariel, calm down!" Kyle commanded, trying to pull her back.

"Tahme, Ariel! I called tahme!"

"YOU AIN'T GETTING ANY 'TAHME' YOU FAT REDNECK. YOUR MOM ISN'T HERE TO HELP YOU, NOW!" Cartman now had a bloody nose, a bruise on his left cheeck, and two of his teeth were gone.

But that was when Kenny and Stan showed up. They saw Kyle trying to hold back Ariel, while she continued to jack him up.

"YOU'RE JUST MAKING MY FACE LOOK KEWLER." Cartman yelled, thinking she would stop.

But she didn't.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?!" Stan asked.

"I DON'T KNOW. HELP ME OUT HERE." Kyle pleaded. They ran towards them, trying to break up the fight, but she only fighted back.

She held Cartman by the collar, than threw Kenny to the ground hard as ever making his skull bleed.

"Oh my god, she killed Kenny!" Stan shouted.

Kenny surprisingly rose back up, taking off his hood that usually covered his mouth, and rubbing his skull.

"I'm fine. What the fuck is her problem?" Kenny asked.

"I have no idea." Kyle said.

Ariel put down Cartman, and got in his face.

"You insult me **one more time, **and I'll make sure you never breathe again! If **any **of you tell **anybody **about what just happened, I'll kill whoever you told **and **if anybody asks what's wrong with you, **deny, deny, deny. **You got that?!"

"Yeah, whatever, just lemme alone!" Cartman pleaded.

"Yes.. or... NO." Ariel looked him in the eye furiously.

"YES! YES!"

With that, she backed up, and walked away.

"Was.. was _**that, **_you're sister?" Stan asked Kyle.

"Apperantly." Kyle said.

They watched Ariel as she walked down the streets, with her hands in her pockets.

"Ariel! Where ya goin'?" Kyle shouted.

"Somewhere." Ariel said. "Somewhere **not **here."

Once they saw her gone, Stan looked at the three boys beside him.

"We're going after her, aren't we?" Stan asked, knowing the answer.

"Eeyup." Kyle said.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

Once Ariel knew she wasen't visible to the boys, she ran through the trees, not caring about the scratches and scars she was getting, and sat down on a log.

She felt her tough girl persona rising up.

"I think I did good." Ariel proudly said to herself. "I think Severino would be proud. It's what he would do."

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

**Chapter 3 is a wrap. Little short, but I feel kinda proud of it. You like? Okay, so now we're getting more deeper. Who's Severino? What's Ariel planning? Are Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny going to stop her? TUNE IN TOMORROW ON AS THE YEARS WENT ON. Yeah, I'm not the best at trying to make these parts sound like TV shows. xD But keep a look out for chapter four!** =^-^= **WOOT WOOT**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES I've been WAITING to write this part. Got so many ideas. Okay, let's respond to the reviews.**

**xXPierceTheViel'sAngelxX: Woo! c: That was the funnest part to write so far.**

**Mollanise: Heh. cx**

**Okay, let's get started. ((I feel like I say that everytime.))**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny waited about an hour before they started looking for Ariel. After what recently happened, Cartman didn't give two flying fucks about her, and he never did. But Kyle told him he'd make Ariel beat him up again once they found her, so he went.

Even hearing Ariel's name, he would get scared out of his mind. Last time he saw the 10 year old was basically a near death experience.

They didn't bring much with them to go find her. Just some water, Doritos, their cell phones, and the clothes on their backs.

Kyle was the most stressed to find Ariel.

He had no idea what could happen to his sister. She could be getting murdered, beat up, or anything as they walked.

Once the four left, Cartman was the first to speak up.

"Ah-ahm sorry about an hour ago, Kahl."

"Shutup. That's only the _last_ thing I care about right now." Kyle responded.

"... Kahl?" Cartman said as innocent as he could.

"What?!" Kyle asked.

"Will Ariel still be mad at me?" Cartman said.

"I DON'T KNOW. SHUT. UP." Kyle yelled.

It was quiet for about ten seconds.

"Kaaaaaahl?" Cartman was now an inch close to Kyle.

"Cartman, what... the... hell... do... you... WANT." Kyle asked, about to snap.

"Do you think Ariel's okay?"

This time, Kyle wasen't annoyed. "Hopefully." he responded.

Stan thought for a second.

"You said she was kidnapped, right?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, so?" Kyle asked, curiously.

"You don't think she went back, do you?"

Kyle's mind went blank. "There's no way, Ariel was in Oregon. That's miles away for Colorado."

"So what? Who knows what she could be planning. She might have directions, or-" Stan said.

Kyle started shaking. "I don't wanna think about it."

Kenny sighed and put an arm around him.

Kyle was obviously holding back tears. Too much was going through his mind.

He didn't care how Ariel was. He loved her, and just wanted her back safe. And _anyone _who could beat up Cartman was a good person.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After about 10 minutes, Ariel started walking again. She was always an energetic person and a hothead, but was never a fan of walking far distances.

But then, she started thinking.

"I swear to god, if I catch them follwing me, especially the fat one, they won't be coming back home. Who am I kidding? They're not even gonna be alive! _I _won't be coming 'home'. Nothing's stopping me."

Ariel thought she knew what she was doing.

"Once I get to Severino's, me and the guys are gonna make sure South Park is history."

She felt proud as ever.

But she also thought about Kyle.

"I don't know why, but I feel sorry for the Kameron kid. Karson, Kris, gah whatever that guy with the green hat's name is. Who I'm supposedly 'related' to. Especially that Kenny kid. The way they react when he dies is like it happens all the time. But the guy with the red and blue hat seems like the only normal one and the only one who never over reacts."

And then Ariel thought about Cartman.

"And Cartman... who names their kid _that_? It's like his parents _knew _he was gonna be a redneck and act like an annoying 3 year old girl so they didn't even bother. How am I even sure that's not his last name? Now everytime I'm gonna hear 'cart' and 'man' I'm gonna sacrifice a puppy. And if I hear them put together I'm gonna pass out."

Then suddenly, she felt a cramp.

Ariel stopped and stood, until the pain would stop.

Ariel pulled up her shirt, and the scar she had on her hip wasen't bleeding this time.

Ariel looked at her stomach, and she had a huge bruise.

Definatly from fighting Cartman.

When he was trying to fight back, Ariel felt him punch her stomach. It didn't hurt her at first, because she was mainly focused on the fight, but once she gave it time, it started hurting bad.

"God, so much for a 'weak' kid, anyone who can make me hurt that bad must take a grip potion or something. Reminds me of the guy I was with back then. Almost beat me to death a few times."

Ariel tried to clear her mind, then continued walking.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_**~4 hours later/9:30 PM.~**_

After what felt like forever, they decided to stop for the night.

Kyle obviously didn't want to, but they convinced him good enough.

It was in a small cave, and it didn't look dangerous, so they finally sat down.

"Where the hell would she be?" Kyle said.

"Dude, we'll find her, just relax for a bit. We'll find her eventually." Stan told him.

They layed down, and fell asleep. At least Kenny, Stan, and Cartman did.

When Kyle was sure they were asleep, he went outside close to where they were, and let a few tears loose.

"Ariel," Kyle said, "I don't know what you think right now, and I don't know where you are, but.." he chocked on his words, and let out a cough. "Please, please, forgive me. I don't know or at least remember what I did, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that incident with Cartman."

Kyle stopped for another few seconds. "That stupid fatass, it's mostly _**his **_fault. He _**had**_ to start something, and 'cause all this. I promise, Ariel, I'll make sure no one messes with you. I'm the older one. I mean, by five minutes. But still, I should start acting like it. Just, protecting you from all the bad things in the world. You've overdone yourself. I don't know what the guy you were with was like to you, but he lied, HE LIED!"

He started crying histerically.

After a couple of minutes, Kyle was crying so hard that he got to the point where he started getting overwhelmed with sleepiness.

He fell asleep, but the words still ran through his mind.

_Ariel, please come home. Please come home._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So there's chapter four for you. ^-^ And my attempt on making a tear-jacker chapter. It didn't make me cry or anything but it made me sigh and stuff. xD I actually felt pretty proud about this story so far. It's the story where I get most of my ideas. cx I'd actually been thinking about making a fanfic like this before I made it back in the middle of 2012, but it was either gonna be a Gravity Falls or KND fanfic I didn't think would turn out so well because I couldn't find the right character. So I randomly thought for one day and it popped right back in my head. ^3^ Yeah, I don't think this is the most appealling story of how I thought of a fanfic. I TRIED. ; n ; **

**So anyways, back to the point. The next chapter might take awhile because I'm still thinking about it and catching up with Grojband episodes, so just a reminder.**

**Leave reviews, suggestions, etc. if ya want! \(^-^)/**


End file.
